paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Night Search
This episode has a VERY tragic event happen.... Enjoy! Summary Due to the events of the Corn Roast, the pups decide head on the PAW Patroller to spend this year's annual corn roast with Ryder's cousin, Daniel! But when the Basket-Brawlers kidnap Chickaletta, it's up to the pups to rescue them! But not without help from the H.E.A.R.T.S member GRINNADE!! But will the pups save Chickaletta before the Preda-Husk and Hot Coal Drones stop them?? Time to pop into action! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Celyn * Zoe Trent * Van * Mayor Goodway * Cap'n Turbot * Cali * Rio * The Basket-Brawlers * Hot Coal Drones * Preda-Husk (First appearance) * Chickaletta * Daniel (First appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S members called to action * Minka Mark * Olive (Backup) * Grinnade (First appearance) Transcript (Transcript with Rio and a Hot Coal Drone on it) Rio: Pups and the Night Search! (The PAW Patroller is speeding through the streets of North Creek, with Logan sticking his head out the window) Cali: You do know that dogs do that right?? Logan: Well yeah! But this is such a thrill!! Van: Wow so this is the PAW Patroller is amazing! I never thought I'd be here! Ryder: Yeah, it's impressive ain't it? Van: Yep! Ryder: Well, we're using it to go to my cousin's farm in Northcreek! Van: Wow, your cousin has a farm? Ryder: Yeah! I figure that he will have a corn roast that doesn't have any hot coals! Van: (He holds his throat) ow why did I have to review that game last night! I yelled so much my throat is shot. Marshall: What game did you review anyway?? Van: Banjo Kazooie Nuts and Bolts. Logan: Well, you mind telling me why these two are here with us!? Mayor Goodway: It's because me and Chickaletta are going to try again at a corn maze without it popping up like popcorn! Cap'n Turbot: And it's because there is this female fisherman that I have frequently fallen in love with! Monty: Ooh captain, you gonna tell her? Cap'n Turbot: Well, I would, but I get nauseously nervous everytime I try to talk to her! Monty: Well this time you got the love master Monty with you! Cap'n Turbot: Okay, hope your looney love advice works! (The PAW Patroller then stops and the pups arrive at Daniel's farm) Ryder: We're here! Van: Wow, it's so nice here! Drum: This is the kind of flying space to stretch my wings! Ryder: See? This is why Northcreek is such a good town! Van: It's amazing! (He coughs into his arm) Man I never yelled that much in a review them I did last night, my throat is killing me! Drum: Maybe you just need a drink! Van: (coughs) I tried that ????: Maybe what you need is some honey and tea. Van: Yeah that sounds great thanks! (He looks up) Oh, hi man what's your name Daniel: The name's Daniel. Van: Nice to meet you, I'm Van! Drum: And I'm his buddy Drum! Ryder: Hey there Cousin! Daniel: Hey little guy! (The two cousins hug) Daniel: So this is the new kid huh and his dragon? Ryder: Yep! They are from the real world! Daniel: At first I didn't believe that story you tried sell me but now I see I was all wrong! (he then sees the pups) Hey pups! Pups and kittens: Hi Daniel! Daniel: It's been a while since I've seen you guys. (He then looks at Kirin) And who's this?? Kirin: I'm Kirin! (And then jack comes out of his card) Jack: And I'm his buddy jack Daniel: Whoa, another dragon? Chase: You get used to it! Ryder: Anyway, let's get this corn roast started! All: Yeah! (meanwhile Preda-Husk is watching) Preda-Husk: (Into a communicator) They are here. Reji: Well then you know what to do. (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Monty and Cap'n Turbot are trying to the Cap'n's love interest) Cap'n Turbot: I just know she's here somewhere... Monty: Well, when we meet her you better start flirting! Cap'n Turbot: Well, I'm a bit nervous... Monty: Don't worry as long as you do what I say things will go perfect! (He gives him an ear piece) this will let me talk you through it! Cap'n Turbot: Okay... wish me luck... (Scene changer: Snooky's badge) Justin: (sighs) Snooky: What's wrong Justin? Justin: I'm thinking about all I've done as the purgatory knight.... I don't know how anyone could forgive me! Snooky: Aw.. there there Justin.. I'm sure things will be fine! Justin: How... How can I redeem myself?? (then Cerberus comes out) Cerberus: Justin I agree with Snooky, You will show them your true colors soon. Justin: (He smiles a bit) Thanks Cerberus, you too Snooky Snooky: No problem! Rocky: (comes over) Hey guys, Van challenged Justin to a race through the corn maze! Snooky: Better go and beat him Justin! Justin: Will do! (He goes to the maze) Ready to lose van?? Van: I'll have u know this is also a buddyfight Justin: Explain that! Van: You see me and Suz scattered cards around the maze and the only monsters we can use are our buddys! And we can only choose one weapon! The cards scattered around are spells! We have 10 life points, the first one to lose all your life points lose, also one more thing. If we run into each other we battle! Justin: So I'm guessing that after the battle we are separated in the maze again and have to find each other again? Van: yup. It won't be that easy to defeat your opponent! Drum: let's do this Cerberus: I never lose Van and Justin: Bring it! Suzan: Alright, buddyfighters ready?? Van and Justin: Ready! Suzan: Then... go!!!! (Van and Justin race in along with Cerberus and Drum) Chickaletta: I'm gonna make it out first Mayor G! (She then finds a spell card) Well hello there... what's this?? (She picks up the card with her wing) Hey Mayor G! Lookie what I found! Mayor Goodway: Hm.... A Buddy Fight spell.... it looks like one of the cards Van showed me! Chickaletta: Hm... (Looks at it) Dragoenergy?? Mayor Goodway: Yup that's a spell from dragon world! (A Basket-Ball then appears in the maze) Chickaletta: Hm?? What's this thing doing here?? Mayor Goodway: A basket ball? (It blows up and knocks her out) Chickaletta: Mayor G! (A pet cage then drops over her and captures her) What the?! Tod: Haha!! We got you..... (Scene changer: Monty's badge) Monty: You ready Cap? Cap'n Turbot: Well... I'm still a bit nervous... *Gulp* Monty: Don't worry, remember I'm walking u through it Cap'n Turbot: Right! I am going to woo the women that I am dreaming of night and day! (He walks over to Aqua) Aqua: Oh, hi there Horatio! Cap'n Turbot: Hehe... H-Hey there Aqua... Y-You are looking anxiously amazing today.. Hehe... *Blushes a bit* Aqua: (giggles) Cap'n Turbot: *chuckles nervously* (Thinking) Sigh... she's as beautiful as the day I had met her! Aqua: (thinks) Wow... the captain is quite dashing this evening! Cap'n Turbot: So... I was wondering if well... (Preda-Husk appears right in front of them) Cap'n Turbot: Whoa! Who the heck are you?! Preda-Husk: Call me Preda-Husk! Cap'n Turbot: Move out of the way you carnivorous corn cob! I'm warning you!! Preda-Husk: No dice! (He grabs Aqua) Cap'n Turbot: Aqua! Aqua: Help me Horatio, you're my only hope! Preda-Husk: Zip it Princess Leia! (He disappears with Aqua in his hands) Cap'n Turbot: Oh no... This is bad!! Monty: You're telling me. We need the rest of the pups! (Scene changer: van's badge) Van: (He faces Justin) Looks like it's just you and me! Drum: Same goes for us Cerberus Cerberus: I've been waiting for this for a long time Drum! Justin: Let's see what you got! (Just as Justin and Van attack a dark blast shoots from out of nowhere) Van: What was that? (The two both look up to see Purgatory Knight and Demios) Van and Justin: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? Purgatory Knight: So this is the past knight.... Justin: H-How?! Drum: Hey I thought Justin was the only purgatory knight! Purgatory Knight: Preda and the Brawlers have done there part, now is mine!! Cerberus: Leave my buddy alone! (He readies his mounted plasma drills) Van: We will stand with you to me and Drum! (He readies his blade) Purgatory Knight: The past Knight is what I want! (He grabs him) And you are all stupid!! (He flies away) Van: Hey get back here (He activates his buddy skill and fly after him) You won't take him again! (He slashes at him) Purgatory Knight: I said... I don't need you!! (He slashes at Van and has him fall onto Mayor Goodway) Van: Oof!! (gets off her) ow...not my best landing! Mayor Goodway, the purgatory knight is back and now he has Justin! Mayor Goodway: And the basket brawlers have Chickaletta! Van: we need the rest of the pups Mayor Goodway: Right then! Cap'n Turbot: Guys! Guys!! Van: What happened?? Monty: Preda-Husk has captured Aqua! Van: Wait the new Purgatory Knight mentioned something about a guy named Preda-Husk and the basket brawlers Monty: Wait back up, NEW purgatory knight?! Van: I don't know how, but there is! We need to stop them and free our captive friends! Drum: We gotta find Ryder! Monty: I think he is inside the PAW Patroller! Van: Then let's go! (Scene changer: darkness dragon world flag) Justin: You freaks let me go! Who are you anyway?! Purgatory Knight: That... is none of your business.... Justin: Listen never associate me with the title purgatory knight again! I regret what you people made me do! Purgatory Knight: It won't be long now.... You will become us... Justin: I said never AGAIN (tries to break free) Purgatory Knight: It will not work... Preda-Husk! Have the hot coal drones been released?? Preda-Husk: Yes, they have been released. Purgatory Knight: Perfect.... Once the fields are burned, you are to cut the paws off of them all! Do you understand?! All: Yes sir! Preda-Husk: And the boy and his dragon buddy? Purgatory Knight: Their heads... on a silver platter!! Preda-Husk: Yes sir! Justin: No! Van! Drum! (He tries to break free) Chickaletta: If you dare try to harm Mayor G, so help me I'll peck your faces off!!!! Preda-Husk: Oh shut up feather brain!! Chickaletta: Wha- FEATHER BRAIN!?!?!?! Why you little!! (She tries to grab her White Snow Phoenix Feather) Wha- Where's my feather?! Preda-Husk: (holds it out tauntingly) oh u mean this old thing (laughs) Chickaletta: Give that back you giant sized popcorn!! Preda-Husk: Um, no! (he shoves it in a vault) Chickaletta: Gr..... Justin: You won't get away with this! Purgatory Knight: We will, and your friends will be done! Justin: No! (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol badge) Van: Ryder we have a big problem! Ryder: What's wrong Van? Van: Justin, Aqua and Chickaletta have been taken by D.E.M.I.S.E agents! Ryder: Don't worry Van, no job is too big, no rescue is too small! (He then presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Pups and Kittens, to the PAW Patroller! Pups and kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the PAW Patroller) Van: Huh where's Marshall?? Marshall: I'm coming! (He steps on a hot coal) OW!!! Hot hot hot hot hot!!! (Hops on one hind leg) Van: Huh?? (He crashes into Van) You okay dude? Marshall: Yeah, but where did that coal come from?? (He notices a molten look-a-like of Opa Opa) Opa Opa? You're not in this episode! Van: I don't know if that's him! (Coal drones then fly in out of nowhere) Logan: What in the name of James Bond?! Van: I'm with you! (The Drones then start to drop hot coal over the place) Logan: Yipes! Head to the briefing scene!! (The pups and kittens hurry to the main room of the PAW Patroller) Chase: *Panting* Ready for... Action Ryder... Sir! Ryder: Pups, what's wrong?? Van: (panting) Hot.... Coal...... drones! Logan: All over the place! Suzan: Short... two pups! Van: Hey where are Zuma and Rocky?? (A loud set of whimpers is heard) Van: That sounds like them! (The pups and kittens rush out of the Patroller) Ryder: Rocky, Zuma are you two o- My god!! Van: Ga- (jaw drops) no.......no no no........ t-this can't be! Logan: Yep it can be bub! Van: NO!!! (He hits the ground) No no no no no!!!! Suzan: What are you guys yapping abo- AH!!! What happened to their.... Rocky: He cut off my paw! Zuma: And he cut off my tail! Suzan: Monty, get Olive on the cat pad! Tell her to get... IT! Monty: On it! (He calls her) Olive, we need you to bring IT. Olive: Wait... I haven't used IT in a long time! Monty: Well we need IT now! Olive: Sigh... Fine.... By the power of science! Logan: We'll need some more paws to help rescue the guys and take care of those drones! Monty: I'm on it (gets out his cat pad and hits Minka's button) Minka we need you! Minka: Hey there Monty! Monty: Minka we need you and your painting skills and powers to help us disguise one of our H.E.A.R.T.S agents to infiltrate an enemy base! Minka: Time to get to painting! But... who am I gonna paint?? Monty: You'll see! (He presses Grinnade's button) Grinnade, we need you and your explosive skills to help us blow an enemy operation! Minka will disguise you! Grinnade: Me? Undercover?? I don't know... I'm a bit nervous... Monty: Don't worry you will be perfect! Grinnade: Okay... *Gulp* Time to drop the bomb! Monty: that's the spirit! Okay we are all set- (notices Van is not there) oh come on! He really needs to stop doing that! Ryder: Oh right! That reminds me! The rest of you pups can take care of Rocky and Zuma and deal with those Coal drones, Rio will help out for the rescue! Pups: Yes sir Ryder sir! Rio: Let's roll with the punches! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is o- Monty: Wait we're missing someone! Suzan: Where'd Van go? Monty: I don't know! Zoe: Sigh.. I'll go and try and find him! Monty: okay then! Ryder: Anyway.... PAW Patrol is on a roll (They all go to there vehicles) (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) Zoe: Van?! Van!! Where are you?! (Van is on top of a hill, and he then notices a shadow) Van: Hm? (He turns around) Vector! Vector: Now you understand what a burden you are..... You couldn't help them...... Van: I-I didn't- Vector: You didn't help them because you were weak! Van: n-no I'm not Vector: Accept our offer (he takes out a dark core) join us! Zoe: Get away from my partner you overgrown freaker!! Vector: You can be smarter than Ryder, stronger than Suzan, you will be like a GOD Van w-what?! Vector: join us van!!! Zoe: Shut up!!!! (She grabs Van with her mic and runs away) Vector: Dang it........ The dark core was about to rob him of his light! I need the dark core's power to TAKE HIM!!!! (He attacks Zoe) HE WILL BE OUR PUPPET!!!! Zoe: Do you mind?! We're dealing with a bunch of problems! And you won't be one! Vector: You can't tell me what to do mutt (He hits her) Zoe: Oof! (A portal opens up on top of Vector) Vector: What the..... (Digby falls on him) Another mutt?! (The other three agents fall on top of him as well) Van: Huh? Vector: Van......accept your darkness.....EMBRACE IT Van: Never! (He glows red) Digby: Van don't listen to him! Van: I uh Vector: No Van, come on unleash your darkness Van: Yeah but... Digby: Van, don't! Vector: van do it, destroy them all Digby: Don't van! Vector: Do it Van! Van: Both of you... STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He turns into inferno) Zoe: What the?! Inferno: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! (blazes) Vector: Joker time to evolve! Joker: (comes out) l'm on it (Vector uses a card to evolve joker into ice blade Astrallux) Ice: Ice blade Astrallux on the scene!! Inferno: PREPARE TO MELT YOU OVERGROWN SNOWMAN (He hits him) Astrallux: chill out buddy (He freezes inferno and he turns back into Van passed out) (Vector then takes Van and disappears) Zoe: VAN!! Digby: Why did he go through all that trouble to corrupt him with the dark core?? Why do they want him?? Zoe: I don't know... And I don't like it! We better tell the pups! Digby: Let's go! (scene changer: darkness dragon world flag) Van: (He wakes up in a meeting room) huh where am i (He can't find his deck) where is my deck?? ????: it is with me! Van: Who are you!? ????: I am Hades, The leader of D.E.M.I.S.E. And we want you!! D.E.M.I.S.E Agents: Join us.... Van: What do you mean Hades: it's simple we have seen everything D.E.M.I.S.E. Agents: Join us!! Hades: You were destine for greatness..... But those so called friends if yours are keeping you down! If you cast them away you will gain more power! Van: W-What....cast away my friends? Hades: You will be a god, stronger than anyone! D.E.M.I.S.E. Agents: (Very scary voices) JOIN US!!!!!!! Van: N-No I can't I love Suzan! No I won't! Hades: Very well ATTACK!!!!! (Van takes out his deck from his vault) Van : I will never betray them Hades: What about Zoe and Snooky. Surely you must have some spite for them. Don't u see they are better than you, LET YOUR ENVY RISE!!!! Shadow Deadites: Join us!!! Shadow Pinhead: Join us!!!! Shadow Pennywise: Join us!!!!! Shadow Audrey 2: Join us!!! Shadow Twins: Join us! Shadow Freddy: Join US!!!!! Van: (He holds his chest) I-I can't.....I was jealous of them....they are better....but I'm gonna get better too WITHOUT YOU GUYS! (He takes a card out of my deck it's drum's card but it changes into a new form of him) I CALL THE CRIMSON WARRIOR DRUM BUNKER DRAGON!! Hades: Crimson what now?! Drum: (He appears but this time his drill are now drill fists) Whoa, what an upgrade. I guess I'm doing this hand to had with 'em them! Van: Yep! Let's do this! Hades: ATTACK. Destroy that overgrown lizard and his buddy! D.E.M.I.S.E Agents: Attack!!!! Van: Take this! (Attacks Shadow Freddy) Shadow Freddy: Heads up! Drum: Shaken not stirred! (He punches Astrallux with his drill fist) DRILL FIST BUNKER!! Astrallux: Gaaaaaaaah!! (He gets knocked back) (Van and drum make their escape) Hades: they got away....no matter they won't find there friends! (Scene changer: Olive's badge) Olive: So, what's the problem guys? Monty: That is! (He shows Zuma and Rocky's inquires) Olive: Oh dear... Well, it's a good thing I brought it! (She pulls out a bionic first aid kit) The Bionic First Aid Emergency kit!! Monty: She used this to fix Suzan's leg! Olive: And now I shall fix your wounds! Now hold still! Rocky: Okay... *Gulp* Zuma: Be gentle dudette! Monty: Don't worry she is the best at this! Olive: Yep! This won't hurt a bit! (She opens the kit) (Scene changer: Olive's badge) Olive: And... prefecto! Monty: Wow you do good work Olive! Olive: Thanks! I gave Rocky a bionic paw that can send out plasma blasts, and Zuma's tail can change into a sword which he can use in his disposal! Rocky and Zuma: Awesome! Monty: Thanks Olive! Olive: Well, I'm always an expert at this! Monty: I can see that. (Then Zoe and Digby come running back) Digby: guys....D.E.M.I.S.E is trying to corrupt van! And they have him prisoner, they're using some sort of dark core to try and warp his mind! Minka: Gr... I hate those little freakers!! Digby: Well, the dark core is able to take all the negativity in a person and amplify it. So it takes control and corrupts the mind. Turning them into beings of destruction! Monty: But what would Van have to feel negative about!? Suzan: I don't know, but I don't like it! (She pulls out a bunch of fire extinguisher bazookas from her handbag) The Flame Tamers! These things will help take care of those Coal Drones! Pups in action Trivia * This is the 3rd time the PAW Patroller has been used in Season 4. The first two times were Pups and the Tent of 1000 Fears and Pups Save a Wrestling Match. * This is the first time Grinnade had been chosen on a mission before. * This is Preda-Husk, and Daniel's first appearance References